Moonfesta
by The Silver Fire
Summary: Gakupo bisa melihat pantulan bulan yang bulat dari permukaan air, begitu pula cahayanya. Sinar-sinar rembulan berjatuhan mengenai pelupuk mata Kaito yang kini menutup. Ah, ia jadi teringat sosok anggun yang beberapa hari kemarin menari di alun-alun. Raut yang menenangkan, membuatnya tidak bosan-bosan memandanginya. [GakuKai]


Langkahnya berpadu dengan melodi angin malam. Serbuk cahaya bulan menyinari langkah yang begitu pelan—nyaris berjinjit. Dimulai dengan nada panjang akordeon yang kemudian merambat ke instrumen lain. Satu kali hentakan dan kemudian tempo semakin cepat. Tanpa alas kaki, ia memulai tariannya dengan gembira.

_Cring cring cring_

Berputar. Berputar. Berputar. Melompat kecil ke samping, hup!

Seolah tidak mengenal lelah, sang penari bermahkotakan rangkaian _baby's breath_ terus menari mengitari api unggun. Alunan musik dan tepuk tangan penonton makin membakar bara semangat sang dewi purnama malam itu. Okarina, _bagpipe_, harmonika, tamborin, dan akordeon saling berlomba menarik perhatian. Tiap-tiap nada melantunkan sukacita.

Berputar dan berputar. Melompat dan berputar. Sesekali bertepuk sambil menebar senyum hangat. Kain-kain putih yang membalut tubuhnya berkibar cepat ditiup angin malam. Gemerincing gelang di mata kaki tak pernah sekalipun luput dari pendengaran. Sosoknya yang disinari cahya rembulan laksana jelmaan dewi. Cantik dan memesonakan, menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sorak sorai penonton makin riuh ketika sang dewi mulai menarik tangan seorang anak manis berpita putih dan mengajaknya menari bersama yang kemudian diikuti oleh seluruh penonton. Semua berpasang-pasangan—bahkan dengan turis tak dikenal sekalipun—dan saling mengaitkan tangan, menari dan berputar bersama.

Kala itu alun-alun desa benar-benar meriah. Semakin larut, nyala api kian membesar dan orang-orang makin bersemangat. Nada dan tawa berpadu mengalun di udara. Festival bulan telah dimulai dan mencapai puncaknya.

* * *

_Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp., Crypton Future Media, etc._

_Moonfesta © The Silver Fire_

_Aneh, dibuat untuk membebaskan diri dari penga(nia)yaan, porsi dialog dan deskripsi tidak seimbang, typo(s), dan lain-lain._

* * *

"Kaito adalah pria paling beruntung di dunia," komentar Miku sesaat sebelum festival. Demi seluruh koleksi kaus kaki berlubang kakaknya, Kaito mengutuk perkataan Miku ketika ia mendengar kalimat selanjutnya.

"Kaito adalah pria paling beruntung di dunia! Aku juga ingin menggantikan Aria memakai gaun yang cantik dan menari di depan banyak orang."

Seharian sebelum festival, Kaito habiskan di rumah tetangganya, Aria, bersama teman-teman gadisnya. Bukannya Kaito ada maksud tertentu, melainkan para gadis-gadis inilah yang memiliki niat tersendiri. Mereka ingin memuaskan hasrat yang telah mereka pendam selama ini; menjadikan pria tujuh belas tahun sebagai objek penelitian kecantikan.

Semua tidak akan seperti ini jika Aria tidak menyelamatkan kucing di atas pohon sehingga kaki kanannya terluka. Alhasil, latihannya selama setahun tidak dapat ia pertontonkan. Awalnya Aria benar-benar merasa kecewa dan bersalah. Tetapi setelah tahu bahwa Kaito mau menggantikannya, ia dengan senang hati menawarkan rumahnya sebagai tempat Kaito berhias dibantu gadis-gadis di desa.

Festival berlangsung semalaman. Segera setelah fajar berlalu, Kaito langsung meloncat ke tempat tidur, masuk dan menelusup ke dalam selimutnya yang tipis. Tanpa melepas riasan dan gaun putih yang menjumbai, ia terlelap dengan mudahnya. Tidak ia ketahui bahwa setelah ia bangun…

"Engghh…" Kaito mengucek pelan matanya yang masih menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya dalam kamar. Setelah mengerjap beberapa saat, ia bangun dan berjalan gontai menuju wastafel. Puas memerciki wajahnya dengan air dingin, iapun menatap refleksi dirinya dalam cermin.

_Hmm, rasanya ada yang aneh…_

_Apa karena rambut yang berantakan? Tidak, kalau itu sudah setiap hari aku melihatnya. _

_Atau pakaian…ah, benar juga! Aku lupa menggantinya tadi malam! Tapi sepertinya masih ada yang salah._

_Mungkin sosok tanpa busana di belakang yang sedang menatap—eh?_

"EEEEEEEEHHHH?!"

* * *

_Beberapa keributan kemudian…_

"Jadi?" Kaito melipat lengannya di depan dada. Menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding dapur.

"Ya begitulah, hahahaha…haha." Kini giliran duplikat-beda-warna-Kaito yang bicara, kakak laki-laki satu-satunya yang _amat sangat ia sayangi sekali_*, Akaito. Masih menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, Akaito menambahkan,

"Lagipula kalian 'kan sama-sama laki-laki jadi—eits!" Akaito menghindar dari garpu yang melesat cepat ke wajahnya.

Rupanya sosok tanpa busana—ralat, hanya bagian pinggang ke atas yang tidak tertutup apapun—tadi adalah teman Akaito, entah di mana mereka saling kenal. Orang dari kota, Gakupo Kamui namanya. Pria coretjadi-jadiancoret berambut panjang dan berbadan tegap. Gakupo adalah seorang mahasiswa semester dua jurusan ekonomi, seumuran dengan Akaito. Ia datang kemari untuk mencari inspirasi agar dapat menghasilkan lukisan yang keren. Ya, dia adalah mahasiswa ekonomi yang hobi melukis.

"Aku mau bilang kemarin tapi kau menginap di rumah Aria."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa dia tidur di kamarku?" Matanya memicing, menyelidiki apakah ada kebohongan di mata lawan bicaranya atau tidak.

"Kau tahu 'kan, Meiko menginap di rumah kita beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Angguk-angguk.

"Dan kau jelas tahu apa yang Meiko lakukan terhadap kamar tamu ketika ia terakhir kali menginap, 'kan?"

Hening. Tiba-tiba Kaito ingat sensasi mengerikan ketika kecoak-kecoak merambati kedua kakinya ketika ia baru saja membuka pintu kamar tamu, tepatnya beberapa bulan lalu, segera setelah Meiko menginap di rumahnya.

"Nah, hanya dua belas hari saja. Kau bisa tidur di kamarku kalau kau—oh, selamat pagi, Gakupo! Maaf untuk keributan kecil tadi pagi." Akaito berkata lalu mendorong punggung Kaito, isyarat agar Kaito ikut meminta maaf. Yang didorong hanya membuka mulutnya setengah-setengah sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula dengan begini aku benar-benar merasakan suasana rumah." Gakupo tersenyum—terlihat seperti seringai jahat di mata Kaito—sembari menarik kursi untuk duduk. Mulai detik ini, ia sudah memutuskan bahwa dirinya, Kaito Shion, sebisa mungkin akan menghindari semua yang berhubungan dengan makhluk ungu bermarga Kamui ini. Dari kontak mata sampai obrolan ringan. Di manapun dan kapanpun.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya sarapan~"

* * *

Kaito menghela napas pelan. Ketika kakinya melangkah menuju jalan kecil menuju bukit, sayup-sayup terdengar siulan burung-burung hutan yang bersahutan dengan suara tonggeret. Cuaca pagi—menjelang siang—ini tidak terlalu panas, sangat cocok untuk menemani jalan santai sambil merenungkan hal-hal sederhana. Tiba-tiba ia teringat masa kecilnya bersama Akaito yang selalu pergi diam-diam untuk bermain di pinggir hutan dan dimarahi habis-habisan karena pulang dalam keadaan sangat kotor. Tanpa sadar sudut-sudut bibirnya naik tidak sampai satu senti.

"Tersenyum seperti orang gila sambil berjalan sendirian? Apa itu kebiasaan orang-orang di desa ini?" Sebuah suara yang tidak asing di telinga menginterupsi kenangan masa lalu yang menenangkan, menggantinya dengan beberapa kerutan pada dahi. Kaito menengok ke samping kanan, samping kiri, belakang, namun nihil. Kurang satu lagi, menengok ke atas dan benar saja, manusia dengan rambut sewarna lavender sedang duduk bersila di dahan pohon yang besar.

_Hanya halusinasi. Abaikan saja, Kaito. Abaikan saja._

Kaito acuh tak acuh dan kembali berjalan santai. Dari apa yang ditangkap indranya, tidak ada gerak-gerik mencurigakan di belakang sana. Terus berjalan, kakinya melangkah seirama dengan senandungnya yang riang. Hingga akhirnya sampailah Kaito pada tujuan awal, padang rumput liar yang letaknya agak masuk ke dalam hutan. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon ek yang berdiri sendirian di tengah hamparan rumput kering. Meskipun sudah musim gugur, sinar matahari masih begitu menyilaukan, membuat Kaito harus menutup kelopak matanya meskipun ia tengah berada di bawah teduh dedaunan. Ditambah angin sepoi-sepoi, ia menjadi makin enggan untuk membuka mata. Irama tamborin semalam masih terbayang samar-samar dalam ingatan, menjadikannya pengantar tidur manis yang menuntunnya menuju alam mimpi.

* * *

Akaito terus berjalan mondar-mandir di dekat meja makan sambil sesekali menengok cepat ke jam dinding. Gakupo yang kebetulan sedang mengambil minuman dingin, memergokinya dan bertanya,

"Ada yang salah, Akaito?"

"Bocah itu, ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan ia belum juga kembali." Akaito mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya dengan cepat di atas meja makan. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk sambil bertopang dagu.

Gakupo melirik jam dinding tua di dekat lemari es. Jarum panjang berada di antara sembilan dan sepuluh, sedang jarum pendek hampir menyentuh angka dua belas.

Bertepatan dengan bangkitnya Akaito dari kursi, terdengar suara derit pintu dibuka. Ia berjalan tergesa menuju pintu masuk. Tanpa ia ketahui, Gakupo berjalan sangat pelan dan hati-hati di belakangnya.

"Kau pikir pukul berapa sekarang ini, Kaito Shion?" Akaito, sambil melipat lengan dan menatap rendah lawan bicaranya. Namun yang ditanya hanya bergumam 'aku pulang' sambil melepas sepasang sepatunya yang penuh lumpur. Pakaiannya pun sangat kotor, seolah ia baru saja berguling di tanah lapang.

"Ke mana saja kau tadi?" Seolah tidak mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya, Kaito berjalan begitu saja ke dalam rumah. Namun Akaito segera menghadangnya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman? Kita kehilangan Papa karena ia pergi sendirian di malam hari. Dulu Mama selalu melarang kita keluar saat malam, 'kan? Jika Mama tahu apa yang kau lakukan saat—"

"Tapi Mama melanggar peraturan yang dibuatnya."

Keduanya terdiam.

"Karena itulah kenapa kau—"

_Ck _"Kau bukan Mama, Akaito sialan!"

Tidak peduli bahunya bertubrukan dengan Akaito, Kaito berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Suara pintu dibanting terdengar tidak lama setelahnya. Akaito mengurut pelipis, hendak berbalik menuju dapur dan mendapati Gakupo dengan alis terangkat, berdiri di tengah lorong.

"Keberatan kalau menemaniku minum?"

* * *

Gakupo menyeruput teh hijau dalam cangkirnya.

"Maaf untuk hari ini, Gakupo,"

"untuk kekacauan tadi pagi dan yah, yang baru saja terjadi. Kaito memang sensitif jika menyangkut Mama."

"Tidak apa. Sepertinya aku sedikit paham apa yang sedang terjadi. Yang ada di sana itu Ibumu?" Gakupo mengarahkan pandangannya lurus menuju sebuah foto berbingkai kayu yang tampak tua. Seorang wanita cantik tengah tersenyum lembut sambil merangkul dua anak dengan senyum sama-sama lebar. Walaupun yang bersurai biru terlihat lebih manis—menurut Gakupo.

"Cantik, bukan? Kaito menyayanginya lebih dari apapun. Kau tahu tarian bulan yang dibawakan Kaito saat festival kemarin? Tarian itu diajarkan secara turun-temurun oleh anak-anak perempuan keluarga Mama. Meski dia berbeda, nyatanya tidak ada yang menghinanya," tutur Akaito sambil memandang tehnya yang belum berkurang sedikitpun.

"Berbeda?" Gakupo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Karena penari sebelum Kaito, semuanya perempuan."

"Eh? Jadi dia laki-laki?"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Bukan masalah, haha."

"Ngomong-ngomong mulai besok aku akan pergi. Mungkin untuk beberapa hari. Maaf karena meninggalkanmu bersama Kaito yang tidak bisa diandalkan. Tolong jaga dia, ya."

"Oh, mulai besok? Memang kau mau ke mana?"

"Ra-ha-si-a~"

* * *

Kaito memandang meja makan dengan takjub. Sarapan pagi ini benar-benar berbeda dari hari biasanya. Biasanya ia hanya makan roti panggang ditambah telur mata sapi setengah matang di atasnya. Kini, panekuk yang baru saja matang bertumpuk tingggi di atas piring, diapit oleh sekotak roombutter dan sebotol saus maple. Kaito bahkan tidak mengetahui bahwa ada bahan-bahan seperti itu di dapurnya. Pria dari kota itu memang hebat.

"Aku tidak tahu porsimu biasanya, jadi aku tidak memasak terlalu banyak." Gakupo melepas celemek hitam yang tadi dipakainya. Ia menarik kursi untuk duduk dan menyeruput kopinya yang masih mengeluarkan kepulan uap panas.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau yang memasak? Ke mana Akaito?"

"Anggap saja sebagai wujud rasa terima kasih. Akaito pergi untuk beberapa hari." Gakupo mengambil botol saus maple dan menuangkannya di atas setumpuk panekuk di hadapannya.

"Apa?! Pergi ke mana? Kenapa tidak bilang sebelumnya!"

"Tenanglah, mejanya jadi goyang 'kan. Dia sudah mengatakannya padaku, dan beberapa saat yang lalu aku sudah memberitahukannya padamu."

Raut wajah Kaito mulai berubah masam. Tatapannya sangat dingin dan bibirnya maju sedikit. Ia mengiris potongan panekuk besar-besar dan melahapnya dengan cepat. Gakupo seolah merasakan aura-aura gelap di sekitar Kaito, diiringi dengan gumaman-gumaman yang tidak jelas sehingga membuat Gakupo enggan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

Kaito bahkan tidak segan meletakkan garpu dan pisau di atas piring dengan kasar. Gakupo meliriknya yang mulai bangkit berdiri. Ia semacam menggumamkan 'aku berangkat' ketika berbalik sambil menggendong tas. Pandangan Gakupo masih mengekor sampai Kaito hilang di balik lorong.

"Selamat jalan, Kaito." Sayang, ucapan Gakupo berbarengan dengan pintu depan yang ditutup keras-keras.

* * *

"Aku pulaaaarggh! Apa ini?" Kaito baru saja disambut dengan lemparan tiga point dari sang pelukis jurusan ekonomi yang tepat mengenai wajahnya. Namun bukan bola yang dilempar, melainkan tas kecil berwarna hitam yang entah apa isinya.

"Pfft—ternyata refleksmu sangat buruk," tanpa mengacuhkan tatapan membunuh Kaito, Gakupo melanjutkan, "Ayo, cepat! Sepertinya cuaca buruk akan datang."

"Hah? Kalau kau mau mengajakku pergi, aku tidak mau."

Gakupo yang sudah selesai mengikat tali sepatunya dan berdiri tepat di depan Kaito berkata, "Aku akan tersesat jika pergi sendirian. Lagipula dengan cuaca seperti ini kerjamu hanya tidur terus, bukan?"

"Usiamu dua puluh dua tahun! Kupikir orang tua sepertimu bisa mengingat jalan pulang dengan benar kecuali otakmu tidak kau—hei, tunggu!" Tanpa basa-basi, Gakupo langsung mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Kaito dan menariknya keluar. Satu tangannya menenteng buku sketsa, artinya isi tas hitam yang dibawa Kaito kemungkinan adalah alat-alat lukis.

Gakupo terus membawanya berjalan—entah ke mana. Kaito menghempaskan tangannya kuat-kuat untuk melepas tangan Gakupo yang sedari tadi terus menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Ah, maaf," kata Gakupo begitu menyadari sikap Kaito yang kelihatan tidak nyaman. "Hei, bisakah kau membawaku ke tempat yang mendatangkan banyak inspirasi? Taman atau bangunan tua misalnya."

Kaito berlagak tidak mendengarnya, ia terus berjalan lurus memandang ke depan.

"Tentu ada bayarannya jika kau mau membantuku." Gakupo yang berjalan di depan melirik Kaito dari ujung matanya dan bersorak dalam hati. Ekspresi Kaito kelihatan melunak.

"Es krim?" Kaito tiba-tiba menyusul Gakupo dan bertanya dengan semangat.

"Baik. Dengan begini deal?" Ucap Gakupo sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Lima bungkus."

"Baik, lima bungkus." Dan mereka pun bersalaman dengan latar belakang sinar mentari jingga dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menjadi saksi. Gakupo tetap menyanggupi walaupun permintaan Kaito agak sedikit berlebihan.

"Jadi, ke mana kau akan membawaku?"

"Bukit." Kaito menjawab dengan semangat. Ia seolah melihat masa depan yang cerah hanya dengan disodori janji es krim lima bungkus.

"Ke tempat yang kau kunjungi kemarin? Sepertinya menarik." Gakupo menyeringai senang, tidak ia ketahui bahwa awan hitam tengah mengejar mereka dari belakang.

Sunyi menemani perjalanan mereka. Walaupun terkadang Gakupo melontarkan lawakan yang membuat Kaito tidak bisa menahan tawa. Bahkan sesekali pipinya bersemu ketika Gakupo menggodanya. Tentang gaun putihnya, tentang riasannya, maupun tentang kakaknya.

Dengan menempuh waktu hampir seperempat jam, mereka telah melewati setengah perjalanan. Kini mereka tengah melewati jalan setapak yang akan membawa mereka ke puncak bukit. Jarum pendek belum menunjuk angka tujuh, tetapi langit kelihatan gelap gulita. Sadar akan hal ini, mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah dan kembali lagi kemari besok.

Namun kilat yang diikuti suara menggelegar guntur menghentikan langkah Kaito. Tetes-tetes air dari langit menghujam bumi tidak lama setelahnya.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat berteduh! Kaito?" Gakupo yang sudah menggunakan buku sketsanya sebagai payung darurat keheranan karena Kaito tak kunjung menghindar dari hujan dan malah berdiri menunduk, terdiam.

Lagi-lagi kilat dan guntur saling bersahutan. Kaito jatuh terduduk sambil menutup telinga. Gakupo meraih tangan Kaito, berniat membawanya ke tempat teduh. Dingin, tangan Kaito sangat dingin—juga gemetar. Gakupo yakin cuaca saat hujan tidak pernah membuat tangannya sedingin ini. Gakupo harus cepat-cepat membawanya ke tempat teduh dan mencari sesuatu untuk membuatnya hangat.

Gakupo menemukan sebuah gubuk yang kelihatannya sudah lama tidak ditinggali. Ia menuntun Kaito yang tadi dalam rangkulannya agar duduk di kursi yang ada di dekatnya. Sayang, ruangan di dalam terlalu gelap dan gakupo tidak membawa senter. Mereka pun menunggu di luar. Tidak cukup hangat, tetapi tidak masalah karena untuk sementara mereka terhidar dari derasnya hujan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Gakupo meraup tangan Kaito, menggosoknya dengan kedua tangan. Berusaha membagi kehangatan tangannya karena kini wajah Kaito kian memucat.

"Mama…" Kaito bersuara, lirih sekali.

"Mama tidak suka hujan di bukit,"

"karena hujan di bukit mengambil Papa…juga Mama…"

Kaito masih terus menunduk, membuat Gakupo tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Gakupo merengkuh tubuh pemuda berseragam yang mulai bergetar tersebut. Mengelus surai biru yang lembek akibat kebasahan. Ia tidak pandai menenangkan seseorang dengan kata-kata, tapi setidaknya dengan begini Kaito akan merasa lebih baik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa, Kaito."

Beberapa saat berlalu dan akhirnya Kaito mendengkur pelan di dada Gakupo. Nafasnya pelan namun teratur. Tangan Gakupo masih belum berhenti mengelus surai biru yang kini telah mulai mengering. Bahkan Kaito sekalipun tidak pernah luput dari perasaan takut. Gakupo merunduk untuk melihat wajah Kaito. "Bahkan saat tidur pun dia juga manis~"

Hujan berhenti ketika hari sudah larut. Karena tidak sanggup menghilangkan wajah manis yang jarang ia lihat dari Kaito—atau memanfaatkan kesempatan—Gakupo lebih memilih untuk menggendong Kaito di punggung daripada membangunkannya. Mereka menyusuri jalanan malam yang sepi, hanya ditemani cahaya lampu jalan dan suara jangkrik yang bernyanyi riang.

* * *

Kaito membuka matanya dan mengerang pelan. Perasaannya sangat tidak enak walaupun kini ia tengah berbaring di kasur kamarnya yang empuk dengan ditutupi selimut tebal yang hangat. Kemejanya yang kemarin telah berganti dengan kemeja lain yang bersih dan kering. Celananya juga telah berganti dengan celana pendek berbahan kain hitam.

Ia segera berlari keluar kamar mencari Gakupo. Tujuan pertama : Dapur!

Dengan nafas yang agak terengah, satu tangan Kaito bersandar pada dinding. Kaito menemukannya. Di dapur. Sedang membaca koran dengan segelas kopi di sampingnya.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi kemarin?"

"Jangan katakan kau lupa apa yang kita lakukan semalam, Kaito-kun." Gakupo berkata sambil meletakkan koran paginya. Kemudian menyeruput kopi panas dengan santai tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi Kaito yang berubah menjadi ikan mas, mulutnya terbuka menutup terbuka menutup dan tubuh sudah berubah menjadi putih seluruhnya.

"Semalam kau kehujanan dan ketiduran di pondok. Dan aku, Gakupo yang murah hati membawamu pulang dan mengganti semua pakaian basahmu dengan pakaian kering agar kau tidak mati kedinginan." Gakupo menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan sedikit tambahan yang tidak diperlukan.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Kaito, yang sudah sadar dari kekagetan akibat kesalahpahaman menjawab dengan agak kesal.

"Karena wajah tidurmu sangat manis." Jawaban Gakupo seperti panah yang melesat cepat menembus hatinya. Membuat semburat-semburat merah muncul di pipinya yang putih. Tidak, Kaito tidak suka dikatakan manis oleh orang macam Gakupo. Kaito kan laki-laki paling keren di seluruh dunia! Ya, dia tidak pernah suka!

"Sepertinya kau harus menghabiskan sarapanmu dengan cepat, anak sekolahan."

"Eh?" Pandangan Gakupo menunjuk ke arah jam dinding diikuti oleh Kaito yang terperanjat. Lima menit lagi jam pelajaran pertama dimulai dan Kaito belum bersiap sama sekali. Ia lari menuju kamarnya dengan terburu-buru, langsung mengganti pakaian dan menutup pintu sambil berteriak 'aku berangkat'. Tanpa sempat menyentuh _sandwich_-nya barang secuil pun.

* * *

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Sayang Kaito ada piket hari ini, sehingga ia tidak bisa pulang bersama Mikuo dan kawan-kawan. Alhasil, ia harus berjalan pulang ke rumah sendirian. Belum sempat keluar gerbang sekolah, Kaito dibuat keheranan oleh Miku dan Gumi yang berjalan menghampirinya sambil cengar-cengir.

"Hehehe, Kaito-chan sekarang sudah besar ya," kata Miku dengan cengiran mengejeknya yang menyebalkan.

"Pacarmu yang tampan sudah menunggu di depan, tuh! Dia bilang dia mencari anak bodoh bernama Kaito," sahut Gumi tiba-tiba—juga dengan cengiran lebar yang amat menyebalkan.

Kikik keduanya masih terdengar dari jauh ketika Kaito menemui Gakupo yang sedang bersedekap di depan gerbang sekolah. Di dekatnya ada barang bawaan seperti kemarin, tas hitam dan buku sketsa.

"Apa maumu?"

"Sulit dipercaya, kau lupa kencan kita hari ini?" Kaito tidak akan tertipu untuk kedua kalinya. Ya, Gakupo melontarkan kalimat tadi dengan ekspresi yang menyebalkan, sudah pasti dia berbohong.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kita memang punya kencan, bukan? Kau akan mengantarku ke bukit hari ini. Nih, bayaranmu." Gakupo menyodorkan plastik putih yang agak berembun di bagian luar. Isinya sudah jelas; lima bungkus es krim berbagai rasa dan bentuk.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Kaito langsung menyahut kantung plastik dari tangan Gakupo. Dibukanya plastik tersebut dan sinar terang seolah keluar dari dalam sana. Ia mengambil satu secara acak. Rasa vanilla.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kemarin, cuaca hari ini benar-benar cerah. Tidak satupun awan hitam terlihat mengapung di angkasa. Hanya jingga dan lembayung yang menghiasi langit. Ditambah aroma musim gugur yang terbang bersama angin sepoi, menciptakan situasi yang sangat cocok untuk menikmati senja hari di luar rumah.

Tidak sampai hitungan jam, es krim Kaito telah ludes. Gakupo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung mantelnya. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk mengelap sekitar mulut Kaito yang kotor. Kaito tidak menyadarinya karena tadi ia sibuk memakan es krimnya.

Belum sempat Kaito memprotes, terdengar suara siulan panjang yang tidak asing di telinganya.

"Fuuu~ Sepertinya musim semi Kaito datang lebih cepat ya~" Tadi Miku dan sekarang Mikuo. Heran, bisa-bisanya keluarga Hatsune selalu datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Ditambah lagi, Mikuo tidak sendiri. Mikuo berjalan ramai-ramai dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Hei bayi besar, kau tidak ikut ke alun-alun?" Mikuo bertanya sambil merangkul pundak teman baiknya ini.

"Berisik! Daripada alun-alun aku tahu tempat yang lebih baik untuk melihat bulan." Kaito berusaha menurunkan tangan Mikuo yang berat dari pundaknya.

"Oh, tentu saja! Menikmati malam di bawah sinar bulan hanya berdua dengan pasangan. Tentunya akan sangat menyenangkan untukmu, 'kan Kaito-senpai~" Giliran kohai shota pembuat onar yang bicara. Tidak biasanya si kuning Len pergi sendirian. Biasanya ia selalu lengket bersama saudara kembar kuningnya.

"Sudah cepatlah pergi! Ayo, Gakupo!" Kaito bergegas meninggalkan gerombolan teman sekelasnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Mereka tadi berkata sesuatu tentang alun-alun, memang ada apa di sana?" Gakupo bertanya, penasaran.

"Hari bulan penuh. Awal musim gugur, langit akan kelihatan sangat cerah. Keindahan bulan akan terlihat sepenuhnya. Biasanya warga desa menyaksikan bulan bersama-sama di alun-alun sambil membawa makanan ringan. Tapi ada satu tempat yang paling sempurna untuk menikmati Hari bulan penuh. Seperti janjiku, aku akan membawamu ke sana."

"Kau yakin tempat seperti itu dapat mendatangkan banyak inspirasi?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

* * *

"Sudah sampai," kata Kaito dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Setelah menerobos semak liar dan ranting pohon yang rendah, akhirnya mereka sampai. Sebuah genangan air di tengah rerumputan yang beberapa sudah mulai berubah kecoklatan. Genangan itu bisa dibilang cukup besar. Hujan kemarin telah mengisi penuh relung di tanah tersebut dan menjadikannya semacam danau—tetapi lebih kecil.

Gakupo bisa melihat pantulan bulan yang bulat dari permukaan air, begitu pula cahayanya. Menjadikan tempat ini sangat terang dan indah. Gakupo menoleh, ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Kaito. Pemilik sepasang safir itu tengah menengadah, pandangannya terasa menerawang jauh ke angkasa. Sinar-sinar rembulan berjatuhan mengenai pelupuk matanya yang kini menutup. Ah, ia jadi teringat sosok anggun yang beberapa hari kemarin menari di alun-alun. Raut yang menenangkan, membuatnya tidak bosan-bosan memandanginya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kaito menoleh. Indah. Sepasang safir jernih nan bercahaya menatapnya penuh tanya.

_Ba-dump_

Perasaan aneh berdesir di dadanya. Ia menatap sepasang manik Kaito lekat-lekat, ia seolah dapat masuk dan menyelam ke dalamnya. Sedang Kaito, tidak begitu menghiraukan tatapan aneh Gakupo, malah tersenyum lebar sampai-sampai sepasang safir yang disukai Gakupo tertutup.

Waktu berselang dan mereka hanya duduk-duduk di pinggiran genangan. Dari kejauhan terdengar lamat-lamat alunan musik tarian bulan. Tidak biasanya musik dimainkan di alun-alun saat hari bulan penuh. Kaito mengutuk Mikuo dan kawan-kawan dalam hati. Ini pasti ulah mereka. Masih belum puas menggoda Kaito rupanya!

"Kau tidak menari?" Gakupo bertanya. Sarkastis. Namun lawan bicaranya tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Matanya mengerling ke samping.

"Mau menari bersama?" Tangan putih itu terulur, menunggu tangan lain menyambutnya. Gakupo menghela napas sebentar. Kemudian bangkit dan menyambut uluran tangan tersebut.

Irama musik masih mengalun pelan. Sepatu Kaito menghentak beberapa kali. Tangannya menarik lembut tangan Gakupo, menuntunnya mengiringi senandung yang melantun lewat sepasang bibir tipis yang kini tengah tersenyum. Senandung lembutnya selaras dengan iringan dari alun-alun.

Kaito menggenggam kedua tangan Gakupo. Mulai mengajaknya memadukan langkah di tepi genangan. Agak sulit bagi Gakupo, karena dansa ini tidak seperti waltz yang dipelajarinya. Kaito kelihatan mengkuti naluri. Ia mengajak pasangannya untuk berputar, larut dalam kegembiraan yang terpancar dari dalam dirinya.

Gakupo melihat segala sesuatu di hadapannya menjadi sangat berbeda, lebih indah dari yang seharusnya. Seyuman itu, sangat hangat dan menggembirakan. Surai-surai biru yang bergerak anggun ketika mereka berputar. Senandung yang terdengar bagai rapsodi. Dan sentuhan lembut Kaito yang melengkapi euforia dalam diri Gakupo. Sial, Kaito telah berhasil membuat Gakupo menjadi seorang melankolis.

Mereka terus menari dan menari sampai para pemain musik di alun-alun menghentikan permainan mereka. Malam kian gelap sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Tapi rasanya, Gakupo melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu…

* * *

Sudah berhari-hari berlalu, hingga tiba hari terakhir Gakupo. Banyak pengalaman yang Gakupo alami, senang maupun susah. Walaupun perasaan ketika inspirasi mulai mengetuk sempat ia lewatkan, setidaknya semenjak hari itu Kaito bersikap lebih baik padanya. Kaito lebih sering tersenyum dan berbaik hati memasak makan malam untuknya.

Kaito menatap lekat-lekat Gakupo yang sedang merapikan mantel cokelatnya. Koper hitam besar telah siap di sampingnya.

"Jangan berwajah murung begitu, aku tahu kau _pasti_ akan merindukanku," Gakupo berkata dengan ganteng. Kemudian meraih tangan Kaito dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Hiiiiiy! Jangan. Besar. Kepala. Dasar. Om-om. MESUM." Kaito meludahi punggung tangannya sendiri, kemudian berusaha memukul Gakupo dengan seluruh kemampuannya. Tapi sayang, ujung hidung mancungnya saja tidak bisa tersentuh oleh Kaito. Refleks menghindar Gakupo bagus juga.

"Tahun depan," Kaito menghentikan serangannya, "ketika Fesival bulan dimulai lagi, kau akan datang kemari, 'kan?" lanjut Kaito.

Gakupo tersenyum, "Kalau itu maumu, tentu aku akan datang, sayang."

Gakupo mendorong belakang kepala Kaito agar dapat mendekat ke wajahnya. Ia mencuri satu kecupan di bibir tipis Kaito. Sangat singkat, sampai-sampai Kaito ragu apa yang tadi itu sungguhan atau hanya ilusinya saja.

Kedip. Kedip-kedip.

"Tunggu aku tahun depan, Kaito sayang~" Gakupo bahkan masih sempat melontarkan ciuman jarak jauh dari luar gerbang.

"Jangan datang lagi, dasar GAKUPO SIALAN!" Setelah kesadarannya kembali, Kaito berteriak sekuat tenaga, dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat.

* * *

_TAMAT_

* * *

Ocehan Author

Pertama-tama, SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2015~ *tiup terompet*

Lalu, ini fanfiksi GakuKai kedua saya ulululululu~ /yaterus

Judul dan beberapa bagian terinspirasi dari lagunya Kalafina dengan judul yang sama.

Terima kasih untuk Mama Edi, dan kembaran saya Anisa Phantomhive karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk seorang author macam saya ini /w/

Juga untuk semua yang sudah sanggup membaca ini sampai akhir, biarkan saya memeluk kalian semua ^^

Peluk dan cium,

The Silver Fire


End file.
